Harry Potter and the Destined Power
by CityGirl419
Summary: Colab with Colenzo Em. Harry's amazing escape from the Dursley's age 7 is about to change the way his life is lead forever. Powerful Harry! Snape and Dumbledore mentor! Ron Bashing! Much, Much More!  :
1. Chapter 1

_**_**A/N Okie Dokie. So this is a collab with myself and Colenzo Em. All characters and Idea go to Rowling. But we do own the plot line. (: We'll be roatating every chapter. This one is written by Em. (: Next is mine! (: Hope ya like!**_ **_

_**Edited: One of my friends who read it noticed some grammatical errors. So me and Em are ediitng this chapter. Nothing is different really, just some comma's and such. New chapter should be up this weekend sometime. (: **_

_**So. this chapter is beta'd by my lovely friend, Roslintower. Or I like to call her Rossy. (: Love ya girly!**_

The residents of Privet Drive in Surrey led a very quiet life, for the most part. The houses themselves were straight backed and proper, eagerly awaiting the highest of royal visitors, and their gardens immaculate both in their design and their current blooming glory. However there was always one garden that bested the rest of them. It rattled the perfect composure of the immediate residents that they would ever admit that- that thing, could ever bring such beautiful perfection when he himself would have looked more in place on the street of London in the 1800's.

Scruffy, with dirt smeared from one ear to the other, Harry Potter was small, skinny with a mop of black unruly hair, bright vivid green eyes behind taped up rimmed glasses and most odd of scars marring his forehead. It was shaped like a lightning bolt, as though he, Harry, had been struck from the sky and lived to tell the tale, keeping a bit of that bolt as a souvenir of such a great feat. He hated that scar with a vengeance, it was what was left from the car accident that took his parents from him, he didn't even know their names, but he knew that it landed him with life at the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their little, well, big son Dudley. He had no words of kindness for his family, and they had no words for him.

He looked up from the lily he was gently watering in the shade of the privet hedge, a secret gift from a neighbour from Magnolia Crescent, Mrs Figg. She had given it to him last year on his birthday with a hurried, "so you can have your family a little closer to home", which was somewhat lost on Harry as he was busily hiding it amongst the rest of the plants in the front garden at the time. Mrs Figg was a little strange, he concluded, but then who was he to talk? He himself was quite a bit strange.

Looking down the rows of houses to the commotion that was garnering attention at the entrance to Privet Drive, and to the neighbours who had poked their beady little heads out their windows to see what the fracas was all about, he crouched down low into the rose bush. It would not be good to be seen out working in the garden. How would Aunt Petunia gloat and glorify over her beautiful garden if they all knew _he_ worked tirelessly on it.

"Piers, you can count" floated down on the wind to where Harry was hidden.

Groaning, Harry pressed further in to the bush, feeling the thorns scratch their way into his skin. He was in real trouble now. Harry and rose bush pricks were bad news. It was ok if he just got a couple, they would swell and be a bit sore but generally by the next day he was feeling better. The amount he could already feel burning his skin was going to make him very sick indeed; which meant no chores tomorrow; which meant the purple angry vein on Uncle Vernon's forehead was going to throb oh so dangerously.

He could see through a small gap. Piers, Dudley's friend was counting, and the source of Harry's current anxiety was barrelling towards him, well, rolling on stilts perhaps. His cousin was seriously overweight, and unfortunately he was heading right for Harry.

Oh no! Harry thought, trying to make himself as quiet and insignificant as possible, but his cousin just kept on coming. It was too late now, he couldn't move and the thorns were pressing his rational mind into stillness. He curled and hoped against hope that his cousin wasn't about to barrel into this very rose bush. Harry closed his eyes and begged for a miracle.

CRASH! Arms met ribs and legs met head, as a tangle of the two boys tumbled out of the rose bush and onto the lawn behind. There was now a huge Dudley shaped hole in the rose bush in front of where the two had landed. As Harry groaned and raised himself to his knees, he idly thought that it was going to take some fixing to sort out this mess, but he had a magic touch when it came to plants, and he hoped fervently that that magic touch would help him when he got out of this situation. However, just as he heard the final counts, he knew he was in immediate danger from the brute that was now righting himself on the lawn next to him,

"Thirty seven, thirty eight, thirty nine, FORTY, READY OR NOT, HERE I COME" Piers voice echoed down the street.

Harry looked at Dudley, and Dudley had locked eyes with Piers who had already set off in search down the street, there was a mad scramble later as Dudley attempted to re-hide behind the car, but Harry had turned to see Pier's already reaching the 40-40 post,

"Forty-Forty I see Dudley behind the rose bush and running to the carrrrr, you're out!" he declared to the street. Dudley was already on his feet and looking every bit as murderous as his Uncle could when in one of his rages. Dudley did not like loosing.

"GAMES OVER!" Dudley roared to the street. Several confused and angry faces popped their heads out from hiding places all over the street as Dudley strode out to the rest of them, to where Pier's was standing at the 40-40 post. Harry knew trouble when he saw it and weighed up his options. He couldn't hide; they would easily find him with there being so many of them. His best bet was the alleyway towards the Park and Magnolia Crescent. He was fast, he could outrun them in ordinary circumstances but the thorn pricks were throbbing all over his body and he could feel the slight sluggishness beginning to ebb into his scratched and torn legs. The alleyway was approximately half way between Harry and the gang, who were already grouped around Dudley, listening to his obviously embellished tale of the collision, his pudgy hands swinging wildly in the air. Harry's best bet was if he went now, he thought, before he felt much sicker. His adrenalin reacted to the decision, and his legs filled with a strength he didn't know he had. It was now or never, and never was not an option.

He stood, quickly and stilled as he slowly took in the path he was going to take, he had seconds before the gang spotted him and he needed to make a quick exit out of the garden. Ducking once more he crawled to just behind the hole that Dudley had created in Aunt Petunia's prize rose bush.

Harry dived. Rolling out of the hole painfully, feeling yet more thorns attaching and snagging on his skin, he righted himself just as the one of the gang spotted him. An arm was thrown pointedly in his direction as Dudley slowly turned. Go! He thought to himself, and his legs took off in a dead sprint. If he could make it to just the other side of the park he would be ok, he knew that that was Dudley's limit and if Dudley stopped, the rest of the gang would. He leapt to the side of the car that was parked, as his Aunt would say, so ignorantly on the kerb, and pushed his legs as fast as he would take them towards the alleyway. The gang had realised his plans and where at a dead sprint themselves to catch Harry, Dudley slightly trailing behind already. He could feel the burn in his legs already, the throb of the rose bush wounds tearing and grating on his resolve. He was halfway, he just needed to get to the alleyway first, and he put on a brief burst of speed, nearing the entrance. He could see the boys approaching but he was much closer, he could make it! Relief washed through him.

Closer, closer, he was almost at there. Harry jumped over the low lying hedge of the neighbour closest to the alley and cut a good chunk of the corner as he righted up and ran into the alley. He could hear Dudley's gang mere feet away from entering themselves and he pushed with all his might for the corner that turned towards the park. A cat scuttled out into his path, which he aptly dodged around and nicked the corner of the garbage can, which rattled on its axis and fell behind him! What luck, he thought, as he tore towards the corner, slowing the oncoming hoard. His vision blurred and he felt the burn of the stings on his legs intensify. Oh he needed water so badly, if he could just clean and cool the cuts he would feel miles better, but they burned and he felt the sluggishness of his legs return full force. He had to win this one, ten verses one was not good odds.

Harry neared the corner and snuck a look behind him. He had ten feet on Dudley's gang which was never going to be enough. He needed more, much more and he needed to get these stupid cuts cleared and get the poisonous sap out of him too. Tears threatened to flow from his pain filled eyes as he rounded the corner; desperation filled him as his eyes blurred more. Suddenly he felt odd, he felt like something was building up inside him, it felt dangerous and reassuring all at the same time, and his vision blurred even further, and everything was beginning to spin slightly. He gasped, that was if he could as everything around him seemed to compress and close around him. The claustrophobic was almost overwhelming, and reminded him of how he felt in his room, his cupboard when he was shut up for days. He felt something shift and the spinning turned into blurs before his eyes, so fast and the pressure was so great and then suddenly he stilled and a pop rent through the air.

Blinking quickly Harry opened his eyes and all he could see was the oncoming rush of water that he was obviously falling towards.

"Arghhhhh!" he shouted just before taking a deep breath somehow tucking himself into a ball just as he splashed violently into what looked like a cool deep pool of water, dappled in sunlight through what he had briefly seen as trees and woodland. Bubbles formed around him as his eyes snapped open as he felt his glasses attempting to rip free from his face. He half blindingly snapped his hands out to them to secure their position. He had stabilized in the water and with one hand and his now completely refreshed legs in the cool water, began to kick and swim towards the shining sunlight of the surface. Breaching he took a deep breath and sought out the edge of the pool mere feet away from him. Haphazardly doggy paddling towards the shore and pulling himself out of the wonderfully cool water he noted that his cuts and pricks from the rose bush had somehow almost healed themselves in the water and he felt much more clear-headed. Harry attempted to dry off the water on his glasses by blowing on them, and placed them back on his face. Looking around he saw what looked like dense forest surrounding him on all sides, casting a circle with the deep blue rock pool he had climbed out of as the centrepiece. The last thought he had before he passed out from shock was, where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Okie dokie! Chapter two! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! Five reviews! (: Me a happy writer! (: This one I wrote! So I hope ya like it! (: Got any questions? Lemme know! Give me some advice on how to make my writing better! I can take it! As long as it's not a stupid review and just tells me it's horrible I'm fine with it... I hate the reviews that do that! But I can totally take the ones that tell me things I did wrong. So let me know, guys! And enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

Far away from a scared and confused Harry Potter, two old friends sat, discussing the scandalous new event. Fudge and Dumbledore were confused after Mafalda had rushed into the Minister of Magic's office and announced the shocking news to the both of them. She didn't know what was going on, it seemed queer.

"What do you think of it, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked him once Mafalda wandered out of the room.

"There is only one wizard in that area," Albus whispered as if he wasn't sure himself.

"It can't be Harry! It was a much too powerful burst of magic to come from someone that has not attended school yet! Let alone someone that doesn't even know he's a wizard! It has to be from someone close to being of-age!" he exclaimed.

"How about this - I shall send someone to check things out at number four Privet Drive to see if anything unusual has happened. If not, then we shall admit that there is nothing we can do," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Fine. Agreed," Fudge responded as Dumbledore waved his wand to conjure a spare bit of parchment. Then grabbing a quill from the desk and dipping it in the black ink, he began to write.

After finishing the letter, he walked over to the window where he proceeded to whistle, calling his loyal bird to him. He attached the small but meaningful letter to Fawkes' leg and sent him off. There, the two sat, patiently awaiting a reply.

Far away, on a street called Spinners' End, a greasy haired, crooked-nosed, middle aged man sat in his living room, reading the newspaper. To him, it was an average day. No mysterious news of any abnormality.

The first of July was calming to him. It meant another whole month before he had to go back to work. A month to be himself and do things that he wanted to do. He called to his house elf to get him a cup of Firewhiskey when he saw a flash of orange coming into view outside his window.

He knew at once that it was a phoenix, and he only knew one person who would send him a letter this way - Dumbledore. He rushed to the window and waited with bated breath as he saw the phoenix fly closer to him, eventually landing before him on the window pane. He quickly tore the letter away from the outstretched leg and after telling his house elf to get Fawkes a treat, he opened it and read.

_Severus,_

_I know this is on a short notice, but I am afraid our dear Harry may be in some kind of trouble. We had a breach of underage magic coming from his place of residency, but as you know he does not even know that he is a wizard. I am asking you if you would please go see if everything is alright. If you find anything out, send me an owl, or Apparate to the Minister's office or my own. I will be there at either of those two places. _

_Thank you. _

_Albus _

After reading the shocking letter he quickly grabbed his wand that was sitting beside his chair, and Apparated to Privet Drive.

He remembered going there all too long ago, to assist Dumbledore and Hagrid to drop off Harry when the poor child who had been only a year old. Severus had cried that night; the night he lost his best friend, an acquaintance, and had been so close to losing someone who was like his own child. Probably as close as he would ever get, at least.

He took a deep breath and banged harshly on the door. Tapping his foot impatiently he waited until it finally opened to show a scrawny, long necked woman that he had known since he was little. Known, and despised.

"What do you want?" Petunia hissed at him.

"Don't worry. I won't grace you with my presence for too long. I am in need of some information, and unfortunately that requires your help," Snape sneered at her.

"What do you need, then?" She snapped at him.

"Where is your nephew?" Severus asked her, getting to the point quickly.

"Like I would know. I try not to dwell on him too much," she answered.

This made him furious.

"You were supposed to take him in as your own! That means keeping an eye on him!" He exclaimed angrily. He went to continue, but was interrupted by an obtuse boy running up behind him. The boy was clearly out of breath, and a little shaken.

"Dudley-kins!" Petunia exclaimed before rushing over to the plump boy, "What's wrong!"

"Harry," he started to say, before having to stop for air, "went... poof."

Severus' eyes widened and his heart began to race.

"What do you mean?" he questioned him.

"I... was... chasing him... and he... disappeared," Dudley answered.

If what the boy was telling him was true, Harry had Apparated. Surely that was impossible. There was no possible way that a boy who didn't even know he was a wizard would be able to Apparate. Was there? He had to get to Dumbledore. He had to tell him what he knew. Would Dumbledore even believe him? And another problem was how they were going to find the boy afterward.

When Harry finally woke up, an hour later, he was lost, and that was only the beginning. He had no clue where he was, or how he had got there. The only thing he did know what the fact that there was a forest surrounding him. Everywhere he looked was trees and bushed. So he walked, and walked, and walked. He walked, only to get even farther into the forest. He began shouting for help, trying to get someone to hear him, but to no prevail. He started to run, but that only made his problems worse because he tripped and fell on his face, breaking his glasses even further.

He heard a rattling coming from the bushes next to where he had landed. Scared, he started to back away as a snake emerged from its hidden hiding place. Harry had always been afraid of snakes. They made him queasy, yet he had always felt a certain bond to them. The snake started to slither towards him, and Harry did the only thing that he could think of. Which was to attempt to talk to it, even though he knew it was impossible.

"Stop! Please!" Harry shouted at it, although what came out of his mouth didn't sound like words. He heard a sort of hissing sound, but figured it was coming from the snake.

"Parsssssselmouth?"

Harry stopped dead. Did the snake just talk to him? Actually speak to him?

"Par – what? Did you just speak?" he whispered to the snake.

"Ahhh. Innocenccccccccce." The snake spoke once more before turning away from Harry and going back to its home.

There, a confused and scared little boy was stranded in the middle of a wide forest, with no one around to help him, or tell him that things would be OK. Harry sat on the cold ground, with clothes that were too big for him and already full of dirt. Tears streamed down his face, and he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now. He wanted to be held in someone's arms. This was the one of the many times he wished he still had parents. That he had a family, instead of those rotten people he had been forced to live with.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Alright readers! Here is chapter 3! Woot Woot! (: I hope you like it. This one was written by my partner in crime! Em! (: So make sure to review so she can get some good feedback! (: We actually have an extra chapter written as of right now. I think 4 actually. Which is one more than we said, but that just means we'll probably post sooner. (: So, make sure to review guys. The more reviews. The fast we post! (:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**_

_**Dest 3**_

A _crack!_ rent the air as Severus Snape forcefully apparated himself through some minor wards in his attempt to quickly make his way to the Minister of Magic's office. Barely regaining his bearings, Severus swept his cloak around in a great billow and turned on his heel abruptly, making no noise but for the snap of his robes as he turned.

"Severus Snape, to see the Minister and Professor Dumbledore if he still remains here", he snarled to the desk warden.

"Wand", the bored voice replied, gesturing to the scales in front of him.

Severus whipped out his wand in an instant, but thought before slapping his favoured wand upon the rickety scales. Setting it carefully, he crossed his arms in disdain as he waited for the attendant to get his act together.

"Popular, Phoenix feather and.. oh my, chimera scale tip, that is unusual sir", the attendant exclaimed before looking at the surly face of the potions master, "yes, well, 14 inches, sturdy. Is that correct?"

"Yes yes, now do you know if Professor Dumbledore is still with the Minister", Severus snapped snatching his wand back and concealing it once more amongst his billowing robes.

"Yes, I believe so Professor" the attendant had barely said before Severus turned in a snap of robes and strode off towards the elevators.

'Do they not know how important this is?' Severus thought to himself as he ascended towards the Minister's office, ignoring the pesky internal mail floating around his head. The lift binged and the doors snapped open, almost sentient to the Professor's impatience. He strode directly for the Minister's door.

"Sir you can't go in there…", Fudge's secretary called as the billowing robes of Severus Snape strode purposefully towards their destination.

Not knocking, he abruptly opened the door to face two anxious looking faces. Closing the door behind him he slumped from his usual upright and straight-backed appearance to the defeated look he now had.

"Albus, Minister, he's gone".

Harry awoke to the sound of gentle sniffing in his right ear. Sitting up with a bit of a start, he looked up into the grey dappled mane of the most unusual horse he had ever seen. Wings extended gently out to the side as the horse took another gentle sniff at Harry's ear. His wings contently raised and lowered on the breeze that was now floating through the slight clearing he found himself in.

"Erm.. Hi", Harry said timidly to the horse, half expecting it to answer him back like the snake. The horse whinnied.

"You look like a Pegasus", Harry continued, looking at the wings stretching out of the side of the horse, remembering his mythology lessons at school back in winter before. "But I thought Pegasus' where white?"

_Snort!_ Harry giggled before he sat back down on the ground and sighed.

"I'm lost" he whispered to the horse who whinnied once more in sympathy.

"Gone!", exclaimed Minister Fudge, "Gone! How can a child that is barely seven be gone? Severus, explain yourself!"

"If you, Minister, could obtain a pensive, I will be more than happy to not only show you my own memory, but the one obtained from his cousin Dudley", Severus replied.

"Severus, really, you shouldn't be leglimizing…", Professor Dumbledore began.

"In this case, _Headmaster_, Harry's life could well be in imminent danger. I thought it prudent to obtain as much information as possible so that we can under-take the correct action. Meanwhile, Harry is currently out there _somewhere_ and Merlin knows what is happening to him" Severus said in an icy tone.

"Yes yes, Harry's life is definitely more important. Would it be easier to floo to Hogwarts or summoning a pensive from the Department of Mysteries" Fudge bustled.

"Merlin", Severus snapped and turned to the fireplace grabbing a handful of floo powder, "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts" he barked and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

"After your Cornelius" Albus gestured, eyes twinkling over Severus' obvious concern and impatience.

Harry was for the moment, being a typical youngster. Walking along semi-happily with a out-of-this-world horse _cum_ pegasus that appeared to be communicating with him and a series of whinnies and snorts and the occasionally neigh. At least this would be normal behaviour if even had an inkling of who he was.

"So, is there other animals like you in this forest" Harry asked. The pegasus having already agreed to lead Harry to the nearest village outside of the forest.

_Neigh _replied, a yes then pondered Harry.

"Do they all talk like you can and that snake I met". The pegasus seemed to trip up over his feet for a moment, almost as if he was startled, and came to a stop, looking curiously at Harry.

"Why have we stopped, are we close?", Harry asked, peering through his broken glasses into what he thought still looked like endless trees. The pegasus' whinnied and sniffed the air. His hair raised high up into the air, and his eyes began to look frantic. He was shifting and shuffling on the ground, as thought he was itching to bolt away, or stretch those wings and take to the air and escape.

"What's wrong", Harry said in but a whisper. The pegasus' snapped his head and met Harry's gaze.

"Some-thing's coming" Harry murmured and stepped closer to the flank of the brilliant beast.

The first sign to Harry that something definitely was coming was when the ground began to turn to ice, and the flowers in front of him frosted up. The air grew cold and Harry and the Pegasus shivered as movement was seen between the trees ahead.

"It does indeed appear as though Harry has apparated" Albus Dumbledore commented to his companions, "Quite a feat for a boy his age" the headmaster's eyes twinkled humorously.

"Yes yes, indeed Albus, but how are we going to find the boy" Fudge said pompously.

"I will find the boy Minister, and whilst I am on my search, you may start the proceedings for his removal from the Dursley's" Snape said in an impatient and cold tone once more, his face guarded and movements jerky and snappish. Adrenaline surged through his veins, his only thought was Harry's fate, alone, tired and most likely increasingly scared.

"Whatever do you mean Severus, it's just a bit of under-age magic, it's hardly the Dursley's fault!" Fudge replied, simpering. Albus' eyes had suddenly lost their twinkle, he was looking slightly alarmed as the pieces began to fit together in his head. For once, Severus Snape had beaten him to the punch, and if he wasn't so worried about Harry right now, he would glorify in that fact.

"Go back into that pensive Minister and tell me why a seven year old boy looks similar to a five year old's child's height and weight. Why said boy, who happens to be the saviour of our world, is wearing tatty second-hand clothes when his over-weight cousin is wearing the best clothes muggle money can buy. Tell me _Minister_" Severus' voice rose, desperation lacing his voice. "Tell me why little Harry Potter is so skinny when both James and Lily where _never_ that skinny when they were young, nor short either. And finally Minister, tell me why there is a hand print shaped bruise on Harry's left wrist" Snape said, all pretences now dropped.

"No Severus, it cannot be" Albus said breathlessly, "The protections, he must remain".

"Protections Headmaster, are useless if they do not protect you from your own family" Severus replied with an arched eyebrow. "Time is wasting away. What is little known is that I am Harry's second Godfather. Lily and James asked me before Harry was born, and I accepted that title. Whilst my rights, as a death eater turned spy may not have been as strong as if Black had not gone insane and ratted out his best friend, needless to say. However if I have to petition for guardianship over Harry I will Albus. However, I do know of one family who would be willing to help raise such a boy, one who have one child but cannot have more. One who's boy is not dissimilar in age to Harry himself, and one who's parents are my best friends and turned spy for you as well long ago. So I am giving you a choice. Get the papers signed and sealed and get Harry away from the Dursley's so that when I bring him back I know he will be safe, or I will obtain the papers myself, take Harry and disappear. Now, I have a ritual to prepare for if I am to find my lost Godson, and it is indeed and exhausting experience, so Minister, Headmaster" he paused for effect, "Good-day and good luck to you both". Severus finished, snapping his robes around him and striding out of the office with a slight grin on his face.

_Lily's voice: "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_Voldemort: "Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."_

_Lily: "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "_

_Lily: "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… "_

"Nooo..." Harry shouted as he felt a pressure build up in him as the scary black tatty robes surrounded both him and the Pegasus.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright! Chapter four! Hope you guys like it! This one was written by me! (: Review and tell me what cha think. (:**

**- Dest**

Snape walked as fast as he possibly could, robes billowing behind him in a menacing way. He knew what he had to do. How long, or how painful it would be, he knew not. So he walked, to the point where he knew he was able to apparate and disappeared back to his home on Spinners' End.

He shuffled over to his bookcase and grabbed an ancient book that was full of dust to the point where he couldn't even read what was on the cover. He silently pointed his wand at the ragged looking book and it instantaneously became clean. His eyebrow's furrowed as he attempted to decipher what page he should start on first. After finally finding what he was looking for he called his house-elf to him and told him to fetch some things for him.

He took the supplies from Dimply and told him to shut the door on his way out and not to bother him for a while. There he took the candles he asked for and placed them in a seven pointed star on the floor. He then lit every candle and carefully traced his wand over the shape, standing inside it the whole time. His actions caused a red line to form where his wand traced. The star of power. Severus looked at the book that he had propped up just outside the star, and began to utter the incantations it told him to. Snape felt the magic working inside of him like someone lit a firework in his stomach. It was a tingling sensation.

Then, he knew the magic was working. A circle had formed next to him, inside the star. The circle of apparition the book had talked about. Once he stepped inside it would take him to his godson. He took a deep breath as he readied himself before slowly placing his left foot inside the newly made orange circle. Snape felt his insides turning, and he knew he was apparating but for once in his life he didn't know where. All he knew was that he would be taken to Harry. Would he be able to find him though? Seeing as Harry was running as fast as he could. Trying to get away from the creature that was chasing him. A creature he didn't know anything about.

"HELP ME!" He yelled into the fresh darkness that was the night. Nobody heard him. He was alone. Harry should be used to it by now. His whole life was spent by himself. No friends, nor real family. Just the cupboard under the stairs, the small cot placed in it, and the spiders that crawled about him. All his life flashed before his eyes, at least the bad parts did. The only thought he had to get away was running but even that didn't help. The creature was gaining on him.

Then, it was like a fire erupted. Harry stopped running and turned to face the whatever it was.

"STOP!" He shouted. "I'm tired of running! Running away from everything!" Sparks were flying everywhere. Red, blue, green. All different colours. Harry didn't notice however. His eyes were on the white blob in front of him. He didn't know what it was or how it got there, at first he thought it was a figment of his imagination, until it started to chase the black cloaked figure backwards. Eventually making it disappear completely. It looked almost like an animal. What, he didn't know. It disappeared far too fast. Only to be replaced by another black cloaked figure. This one however, wasn't something mysterious to him. This was a man. A somehow familiar man, although he had no conscious thought of who it was.

Snape was in complete shock, he had found Harry. All this time they were scared he was somewhere far off, somewhere unprotected from whatever was out in the world. When in fact, he was taking care of himself perfectly fine. By magic. If Severus had not seen it he would not have believed his eyes. That a seven year old boy would be able to produce that much magic without even knowing he was a wizard. To produce a patronus! A real patronus at that! It was amazing.

"Harry?" He cautioned towards the small child in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"How do you know my name?" Harry questioned the mysterious man.

"Because I know you," Snape stated simply.

"How?"

"I am your Godfather, Harry. My name is Severus Snape," He offered more information.

"I don't have any family," The small boy told him with a frown on his face.

"That's not true, Harry. You have me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you again. I'm getting you away from those Dursleys, too," Snape explained to Harry.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know you're not just a creepy man," Harry questioned. For a boy his age, he was quite smart.

"You don't know for sure, but you've gotta trust me. How about this. You know all the things you've done today? Appearing here in the forest, the white thing you made come and protect you? I know why," Snape teased him with information.

"Why?"

"You're a wizard Harry. By the looks of it, a powerful one, too. So am I, Harry."

"Prove it," Really smart. Snape drew his wand from his robes and thought about what he should do. Thinking that it would probably be smart if he produced his patronus to connect him and Harry. So he said the incantation out loud instead of in his head like he normally would. He saw the silvery doe erupted from the tip of his wand and Harry's eyes become ten time bigger as he finally realized that what he was saying was true.

"Alright, I believe you," Harry said as he slowly walked towards Snape.

"Good. Now I'm gonna take your hand and we're going to appear somewhere else, alright?" Snape made sure to ask his permission before doing so.

"Yeah," He reached out his hand as Snape grabbed it and thought of the Ministry of Magic. The spinning sensation came to him as the inside of Fudge's office came to view, enough for Snape to get a clear view of Dumbledore's and Fudge's shocked faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright. Chapter five! (: This one was written by Em. My partner in crime. Hope you like it, and don't forget to review. (: Love you all. Thanks for following this story. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

"Minister", Snape drawled, a slight smirk on his face still from the success from finding Harry. The smirk rapidly stretched into a half grin as Harry leaned in to the gentle rubbing of his back to ease his discomfort.

The two occupants of the office immediately fixed their eyes on the young charge who was currently had a slight shade of green about him. Seeing the sudden attention on himself, Harry took a step behind Severus, seeking protection. Albus grinned at the action, and sat back into his chair.

"First Apparation young Harry" he said gently to the youth, who looked up in surprise.

"Apparation err Sir?" he timidly asked.

"Yes Harry, Severus here brought you along so to say. Now, do you think you could answer some questions for us. Oh what am I thinking. My name is Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, and you, I take it, would be one Mr Harry James Potter" he said, taking particular pleasure over the absurdity of his full name.

"Oh right Sir" Harry relied still a little baffled.

"Yes yes Harry, and I am Minister Fudge. We heard that you've had quite a interesting few hours young Harry. Now running off like that was..." Fudge spluttered.

"An extremely brave thing to do Harry" Severus finished, smiling down at the teen, which shocked Fudge and Dumbledore greatly.

"Oh, um, well without being rude Sir" he said smiling up at Severus, "What, well Where am I?"

"Why don't you both take a seat and we'll talk all of this through" Dumbledore began, literally drawing them up a seat in mid-air. "I have a feeling we may well be a while. Cornelius, could you order up some refreshments and perhaps a light meal for these two. It has after all, been quite the day. A sandwich or two for ourselves should suffice"

"Wow Sir, you can do magic too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hmm.. Yes Harry. Cornelius, I think it best if you cancel any appointments for the day and perhaps we move this to Hogwarts instead. I have a feeling" he winked at Harry, "That we may be several days answering all this young man's questions. I do believe however, we should be able to get the legality's out the way today" Albus finished, steepling his hands together.

"Are we going to err Apparition again" Harry asked, holding his stomach.

"Apparate would be the correct word Harry, but do not worry, in these cases we usually have alternative ways of getting about. Fawkes!" Albus cried as a flash of fire lit over the ceiling and a magnificent bird came to perch on his shoulder.

"Fawkes Harry, is a Phoenix and a very special bird" Severus explained next to his as Albus and the Phoenix seemed to be in some kind of silent conversation.

"He's wonderful Sir" Harry gushed, "Can he talk like the Snake did, and like the Pegasus seemed to?"

The adults stilled suddenly and Harry felt afraid. Severus was looking down at him in mild curiosity, so he figured he was safe with him, and back into his side slightly.

"_Why Master Harry, I do believe that you and I will be able to talk to one another" _said a soothing voice.

"Fawkes?" Harry answered.

"_Yes Harry. You have a multitude of gifts within you child and you are very special indeed. I do believe that you and I will be having many conversations in the future. Harry, us Phoenix's are very special too. We have what is called a burning day, where our bodies become new once more. In essence, we do not die in the traditional sense. We also have healing tears and can carry and transport great weights effortlessly. I am going to be taking you and the adults here to Hogwarts in a while. Do not be worried child, I believe you in particular will find it a very pleasant experience. Now could you please tell Albus to stop looking at us quite so strangely and that yes, cranberries are my current favourite fruit" _Fawkes replied with a chuckle.

"You mean you can't talk to him" Harry said aloud, making the adults puzzle even further.

"_Alas Harry child, we can exchange ideas and thoughts, and a few words. It's like speaking another language Harry, one which you have a natural talent for. Albus sadly does not, but we communicate perfectly fine when the need arises, but it takes quite some effort on both of our behalfs. Oh and tell him I also like oranges. They are wonderful fruit"_

Harry giggled.

"Sir, err Albus Sir" as all of the adults looked at him, "Fawkes says to stop looking at us weirdly Sir, and that he really likes Cranberries and Oranges..." Harry said trailing off.

"Days, weeks, Months" Albus muttered happily to himself. "My dear boy, you have been quite the surprise today, I do not believe I have felt this joyous and intrigued all at the same time. Right, Gentlemen and Cornelius" Albus joked, "I believe we should make our way to Hogwarts. The path leading up to the castle I believe would be excellent thank you Fawkes, I think Harry here would appreciate the view. Oh and of course, once we arrive at my office, I think some cranberries and oranges are in order, ey Harry" he said winking at the young charge, who smiled back at him.

"What's Hogwarts Sir"

"Oh you'll see Harry, you'll see" as Severus took a strong grip around him and reached up to the hovering Phoenix.

::::::::::

"Wow" Harry uttered, "WOW! I mean, did you see all those colours, and the tickly feeling on your skin. It was so cool! Wow Fawkes, you're the best!" Harry waffled to the bird who was flying lazy circles around the group.

"_Well thank you Harry, I do aim to please" _Fawkes chuckled and the young childs enthusiasm.

"So Harry" Severus said, and suddenly all eyes looked at Harry. What do you think to Hogwarts" he said sweeping his arm out to the view.

"Wow" Harry said dreamily, "You live there?"

"We all will be for the time being Harry. Hogwarts is a school. As it is now summer, there are no students here, but come September she will have a full compliment of students old and new" Severus explained patiently, waiting for the inevitable next question.

"So do I get to go there now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not yet little Harry" Fudge said, as Harry bristled at being called little. It seemed to Harry that we was to get along fine with Severus and Albus but this Fudge person was not so sweet. 'Sweet! Ha!' he thought, that was funny.

"What Cornelius is trying to say Harry" Severus began, picking up on the tension within the boy, "Is that you start Hogwarts schooling at 11. But I believe you may well be staying here for a while until we figure out somewhere for you to stay" he said gently.

"Oh" Harry said quietly, "I thought, seeming you came..." Harry trailed off.

"That you would be staying with me child?" Severus finished, as they continued their walk up to the castle. "Well by all means, if you want to, I'd love to have you Harry, but I am a teacher, and when school is in session I am rather busy. We need to make arrangements so that you can still have your Primary Schooling, and have someone you like and trust to look after you when I cannot. We'll talk about all this later. I think someone stomach if the first priority" Severus said kindly.

"Really, you mean that" Harry said hopefully.

"Like I said Harry, I'm your Godfather, and whether you like it or not" he said mockingly sternly, "You're staying with me this time" Severus finished with a challenging look in his eye at the accompanying adults.

There would be a lot to sort out, he thought, but he was going to make this work. We need to make a mix of Harry's experiences. We need a muggle school and influence so that he doesn't feel he's being ripped from the Muggle world, and he needs to be introduced to the magical world. It was going to be difficult, particularly with Harry's gifts, as he had begun to call them, but it was going to be worth it. Vivid emerald green eyes looked up in obsidian black ones, and smiles graced both their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Ya'll! Here is chapter six! Sorry for the delay as there was a tad mix-up as to whose turn it was to write the next one. (We're like five chapters ahead of you) But here it is, none the less! **

**I wrote this one, so make sure to tell me what you think! :D I enjoy reviews so much! **

**Hope you all like where we're going with this story. I wanna hear what you guys think! Review or even pm and tell me! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

**Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 6

Harry was anxious as Severus, Fudge, and Dumbledore brought him quietly throughout Hogwarts. Taking him to the Headmasters office so they could sit down and have a nice talk. Considering Harry would be having a lot of question about what had happened the past day. Harry seemed to be taking it fairly well, but everyone was sure that he had no clue what was going on.

"Harry, I'm sure you have tons of questions, but I must insist that you have something to eat first," Dumbledore explained to Harry as they stepped inside his office. Dumbledore summoned a house elf to him and asked him if he would make some sandwiches and bring them up as soon as possible. Not even a minute later the same house elf arrived with a platter of ham and cheese sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Harry's eyes widened and he looked at the plate with lust.

"Help yourself, Harry," Severus whispered in his ear, seeing that Harry was exceedingly hungry. A smile broke across his face as he went and devoured the first sandwich in less than a minute, acting as if that was the first thing he had to eat in a week. Severus wondered to himself if that were actually the case.

Pushing those thoughts behind him he went over to Harry and conjured a glass so he could pour Harry a cup of pumpkin juice to wash down the food.

"Thank you, sir," Harry murmured uncomfortably before picking up the glass and gulping it, which caused Severus to smile at him. He could see both his parents in the boy already. and he wasn't talking about the physical features. Yeah, he had his mothers green eyes, and basically his dad's everything else but there was more to it. The shy way in which he said thank you reminded him of Lily. She was always way to shy for her own good. Yet the way he ate reminded Severus of James. He had always had an appetite fit for a king but somehow always stayed slender.

"Al-right, Harry. Now, I'm sure you have tons of questions. So ask away m'boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Well, how is it that I can do things without knowing I'm doing it?" Harry asked almost immediately.

"You are a wizard, Harry. You are able to do these things because you are powerful. This is called accidental magic, most children do this when they are first developing powers. Although, never has anyone successfully Apparated before.

"What happened to my parents. I've never really believed they died in a car crash," Harry murmured with a sad look on his face.

"No they did not, Harry. They were murdered," Dumbledore told him with a glossy look in his eyes, almost as if he were about to cry.

"By who?"

"Lord Voldemort," Severus spoke from behind Harry, causing him to turn sharply. "The greatest Dark Wizard of all time."

A confused look crossed Harry's face but as he looked at the adults in the room, all with saddened faces, he thought it best not to press the matter further.

"Professor, night is falling shortly. Perhaps we should decide where Harry will be living so we can attempt for him to get settled," Severus said with a small voice.

"Sure, Harry, you can ask any one of us any question at any time," Dumbledore told Harry before turning to Snape, "Do you have any idea's for him during school? Or perhaps even all year round?"

"I have a couple idea's. One better than the rest," Snape admitted with a smile.

Two hours later Snape was walking up the front porch of a small yellow house in a Muggle suburb. He had looked up wizards in the area only to find that no one, other than the family he was hoping to take Harry to, was in the area.

He knocked on the door of his cousin's house, waiting patiently for someone to answer. It wasn't long before Ara opened the door. A beautiful smile was on her face as she saw who it was. It was always remarkable to Severus that she was related to Black.

"Severus!" Ara exclaimed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she always did have amazing manners.

"I was actually hoping to speak with both you and your husband," he answered her.

"Of course," she responded before opening the door all the way, as an invitation to come in and called out for her husband, who came from the kitchen with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"Severus!" Patrick yelled, similar to how his wife did. "How are you?"

"I'm good, dear cousin, but I'm afraid that I didn't come here to talk about myself. I came here to talk about someone very close to me," Snape explained.

"Oh?" Ara spoke from behind him.

"I think you are all aware of Harry Potter and his story?" He paused enough to see the nods, "Well, I have recently come across a problem with his current whereabouts. He cannot stay with his Aunt and Uncle any more. I would take him in myself, but as you know. I wouldn't be able to care for him very well during school time. I came here today to see if you would - ," He was almost finished before he was cut off.

"Of course we'll take him, Severus, it would be our great pleasure," Ara told him sincerely which made him smile. Glancing at Patrick he knew he would have no problem with it as well.

"Are you sure? You guys can think about it and get back to me," Severus told them.

"No need. We have an extra bedroom, you know we can't have any-more kids. I think this is going to be great. Besides, Miram needs a playmate. I think he'll be excited for this. He won't have to go to Hogwarts alone. He'll know someone," Ara told him honestly.

"Sounds like a plan," Severus smiled before thanking them profusely before telling them he had to go tell Dumbledore, and get Harry. That he would be back probably tomorrow with him so that they could meet, and see if Harry liked them and was comfortable with them.

With Harry going to his cousins, and Sirius' sisters house to live the remainder of his under-age years, Severus felt certain that things for him would pick up. Especially since Severus had no plan to leave the boy alone ever again. He was going to be a big part of his life, never again would he let Lily's only son be neglected in life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Annnndddd new chapter! XDD This one was written by Em! Enjoy! (Short and sweet? ;))**

"Ara and Patrick, they're going to be my new family right?" Harry asked sleepily, checking that all he had been told the night before wasn't just a dream. "Miram, he's going to be my brother, he's a few months older than me" he continued not quite alert yet.

"That's right Harry, and I'm going to stay as the cool Uncle and Godfather that you can come and visit whenever you like. You're going to get to go to a nice school up in Lancashire, near where I'm from and get to make new friends and learn so much! I'm going to have to make sure you're the expert at Potions though, can't have my own Godson being beat by anyone other than my other Godson's now can I?" Severus said, now staring down in the Harry's vivid green and alert eyes, keen with brimming intelligence, and a thirst to prove himself.

"I'm so lucky" Harry whispered, the last of his sleepiness gone.

"Right you, time to get up, I want you up, washed, dressed and out in the dining room in the next twenty minutes. We're going to have some breakfast and then we're going to hit the dizzying heights of Hogsmeade and Muggle London!" Severus said, standing from the bed, cutting an imposing figure if not for the obviously warmth and twitch of a grin in his eyes.

::::::::::

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful surround that was Hogsmeade. It's cobbled alleyway streets and amazing old architecture of the buildings with tall slanted roofs that were built to bare the heavy snow falls of winter, cottagey little sash windows and twisting chimneys that rose up over the village. It was a sight to behold, in it's summery glory, plants and flowers of the oddest kind littering the shop fronts, welcoming in the hustle and bustle of the quaint village.

Severus pulled him in the direction of a shop he had been told they would be visiting called Gladrags Wizarding wear. Inside, which was a lot bigger than the outside, was a huge array of styles and fashions, from the most modern of cuts to the more traditional ones that wouldn't have looked too out of place in Victorian Britain, if it wasn't for the fact that they all appeared to be cuts of Robes, flowing garments like Severus himself wore.

"Ah Good Morning Sir, how can I help you on this summer's day" an attendant asked.

"I would like to purchase some general day to day robes for this young man here, and also a couple sets of formal robes just in case. Not too many, he's a growing boy, just enough to last him for a few weeks really. Some blacks, greens and deep blues I think" Severus said, chivvying Harry forward towards the attendant. "Harry, the gentleman will send a spell at you to take your measurements OK, don't be alarmed"

"Ah first time is it Sir, not to worry, it doesn't hurt in the slightest" the attendant said, smiling and pulling his wand before sending a silent silvery spell at Harry. A roll of parchment appeared in the air and began to record his measurements.

"What name should I file these under then?" the attendant asked, "We can keep a record then so that should you need to mail order any robes we have your latest measurements. We can apply a growth charm to the robes that will allow around six months of growth for a young boy like you so you don't outgrow your robes too quickly"

Harry looked to Severus remembering the previous nights tale about him being somewhat famous for his survival of the killing curse. It still hadn't sunk in that his name was known everywhere, and that he may attract attention. It was an alien prospect, and one he was deeply unsure about. Severus quirked his head, understanding the silent question, and his wards obvious reluctance.

"Harry Prince would be sufficient for records" Severus answered, giving the attendant a glare that spoke volumes, ask not questions, and I'll tell you no lies.

"As you like Sir. Blacks, Green and Blue's you said. How many sets would you like, and would you like to pick a formal style from our range over here" the attendant said, pointing to a range of styles with coloured hems, inlays and patterns.

"Why don't we have a look here Harry" Severus said, guiding him over to the section before commenting over his shoulder "Just one of each for the moment, I'm sure Harry will be by with his family for some more soon, I'm just here as his Godfather to arrange some suitable clothing just in case for the moment" he finished, dismissing the attendant who shuffled off to prepare and charm the garments. Severus guided him sufficiently away to explain the name change.

"You seemed reluctant to give your full name Harry. Prince is Ara, Patrick and Miram's surname. You will easily be able to give this name out should you wish, but it doesn't mean you will be giving up your own name. I suspect you will go to school under this name as well, so that you will blend in better with your new family"

"That's OK Severus, I just didn't know what to say after what you told me about the killing curse and everything last night" Harry said with a slight smile, taking in the new information. Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently in support.

"If you have any questions Harry, feel free to ask. I know you are curious and perhaps a little apprehensive about your new family, it's understandable. It will take some time to adjust, but I'll be with you for around a week so we'll all get used to being around each other. Remember, you can visit whenever you want, and I will be around as often as I can to help you settle in.

Harry and Severus left with shop with 3 sets of brand new casual robes, and a set of nice black formal robes with a green lining and a mottled black inlay. Nothing overly flashy but nice enough that it would make the appropriate impression should it be required. It would be more than enough for the next few months so it was onward to muggle London for some necessities. After a Floo ride later, in which Harry stumbled and coughed out copious amounts of soot, they had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and were rapidly heading towards the nearest clothing outlet that sold clothes appropriate for Harry's age. If Harry was amazed at the quaintness and bustle of Hogsmeade, he was overwhelmed but the sheer starkness and hustle of muggle London, with its streets of imposingly tall buildings of varying styles. Modernistic building stood tall over large Victorian style brick houses, where department stores had overtaken them in the post war era. Severus guided him into a colourful new looking building where Harry could see an array of clothes hung on racks and stands everywhere he looked.

"Right Harry, for now I think we'll get you say two pairs of black trousers, whatever style you want, a pair or two of jeans for playing in and dirtying up if needed. Some t-shirts, a couple of nicer shirts, just in case, and several pairs of socks. Oh and some underwear, do you need any help with those" Severus said, grinning down at the embarrassed Harry.

"N-no – it's ok. Can I go and err sort that out and maybe find some cool t-shirts and you have a look for the more formal stuff?" Harry said, looking around as though he was in a sweet shop. He couldn't believe he would be getting his own clothes, and get to pick pretty much what he liked.

"That's fine Harry, just stay in sight OK?" Severus said as Harry immediately took off towards the t-shirts with various logo's on them.

Severus walked over to the more formal looking section and within a few minutes had selected a few pairs of smart looking black trousers and some nice comfortable looking jeans. He picked out two nice shirts, one plain deep green, and another which was green which a swish of black colour across the front of the shirt. Ha! He thought, would he ever pick anything other than green even for Harry. Although the colour clearly suited him with those stunning vivid green eyes of his. He could see Harry over in the underwear section discreetly deciding between Y fronts or boxers. Boxers had apparently won the day as Harry picked up several different designs, all multicoloured before picking up a set of black ones also. He was also weighed down by around ten different t-shirts and a couple of pair of shorts he had picked up in his travels. Severus took pity on him and wondered over and relinquished him of his load!

"All the right sizes Harry?" Severus said, putting a quiet feather-light temporary charm on the clothes to manage the bulk better. He had told Harry the correct sizes to purchase after he had his measurements taken in Gladrags and Severus had sneaked a copy of the record to "attain it's correct file name" and also so he knew he wouldn't have to put Harry through the rigours or trying all the clothes on. Therefore, before they had even walked into muggle London they both new the correct muggle size to shop for Harry, the figure that had been recorded on the record as a service requirement in-case they ever ordered muggle clothes from Gladrags.

"Right, I'm going to take this to the till to begin to pay for it, so if there's anything else you want, you best get it quickly. One more stop to the shoe shop and then we're done. Tonight we're going for Dinner with Ara & Patrick and no doubt I'll be hounded by Miram for some brewed sweets, so if you like, you can help me brew some this afternoon" Severus said, grinning at Harry's keen face.

"Sounds great Uncle Sev!" Harry said cheekily before racing off to check he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Why you cheeky little-" Severus replied. Huffing in indignity he smiled privately to himself as he paid for his goods, watching Harry race around picking up last minute extras. Who thought it would be so easy to please a child clothes shopping, he quietly thought to himself, before a darker thought overpowered him, as he thought about the fact that this was Harry's first time being able to do this. How he cursed those Dursleys. It would not be the last time he would.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N So, here's chapter 8! XD Shouldn't be too long of a wait before the next one as I'm practically done with it already! I think you guys will love where this is going! I know I do! XD**

**This one was written by me! XD So let me know whatcha think! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize! :)**

Severus and Harry sauntered through the streets of Muggle London in search of a shoe shop. Once a little ways down from where they were, they found a small store next to a restaurant. Severus made a mental note to stop there to eat once they got shoes. He thought that Harry should eat something before dinner that night. Harry was small, especially considering he had barely eaten his entire life.

They walked in and made their way to the counter, since Harry would need to get his feet fitted for how big they were. Severus led him to a dusty counter with an old man behind it. He was hunched over like he could barely walk, and had a short white beard. He smiled at them when he saw them approach.

"And what can I do for you two?" the old man asked them.

"This young man needs to be fitted for a couple pairs of shoes," Severus told him, as he smiled down at Harry.

"Of course, of course," the man said before stepping out from behind the counter and walking over to a bench in front of a mirror. He beckoned for Harry to sit on the bench, as he reached down to get what he needed. "Now I need you to put your ankle here, and then I'll move this and get your measurement," he explained to Harry as he pointed to the tool. Harry nodded in response as he put his ankle in the correct spot. The man adjusted it, and in no time he had figured out Harry's shoe size. "A size 6 should be sufficient. Any particular style you were looking for?"

"I was thinking a pair of tennis shoes, regular day shoes, and dress shoes," Severus explained to the man.

The man nodded before turning his head towards Harry, "What's your favorite colour."

"Blue," Harry answered almost immediately. "Not a light blue though. A dark blue," Severus chuckled under his breath at the small boy as the man went down an aisle near them. He came back with several boxes in hand. Harry looked at a few of them before picking out a pair of tennis shoes, blue of course. Then a pair of day shoes, which were basically all black with a little of green and white by the souls. Lastly came the dress shoes. Severus didn't know what colour, but decided with a very dark green, like everything else he picked out for Harry.

Soon the two were walking out the door, thanking the man for helping them. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining. Severus liked to think that the sky was happy that Harry was finally getting treated like a human, rather than a dog.

"Harry are you hungry?" he asked the small child.

"Yeah, uhm, a little," Harry said with a small voice as he began to look at his feet.

"You know Harry, you can tell me when your hungry. I'll always make sure you're full. Don't worry," Severus explained to Harry, whose response was a huge smile. Severus led him into the small pub, both smiling from happiness. Severus was happy Harry was finally getting treated as he should, he was also nervous about the dinner tonight. He wanted Harry to get along with the Prince family. He wanted Harry to be able to be at home while Severus had to go back to Hogwarts for the school year. He wanted Harry to have a permanent home, not one with him that Severus didn't know how much he would be at.

Severus never had any intention of wanting a child. Not since Lily had chosen James over himself. Harry was a different story. It was almost as if he _was _his child, and more importantly Lily's child. Even after accepting a truce with James, to be able to be friends with Lily, Severus was still in love with her. He could never get her out of his mind. Everything he ever did was because of her. He didn't become a Death Eater, because of her. He knew he would never have any chance of even being her friend if he did that. After what he called her in fifth year, it was a miracle she ever forgave him.

Lunch went by fast. Harry kept it simple, having only chicken tenders and fries. Yet the boy looked like he was eating a steak. Harry looked so happy, and for some reason that made me happy. Harry was something He never expected to experience since Lily died. Love. After eating they quietly made our way out of the pub, and started walking down the street. It was then that Harry spotted the book store.

"Is there such things as spell books?" Harry asked almost immediately.

"If you know where to go there is," Severus told Harry with a grin before adding, "If you want. We could go to a magic book store, and you could get a couple books to learn about magic."

"Could we?" Harry looked as if he had been offered the world. Severus couldn't turn him down.

"Of course, let's go back this way. I know the perfect place" he motioned back the way they came as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding him. Severus was talking him to Diagon Alley.

After walking a few blocks back the way they came, Severus noticed the small pub that was invisible to everyone on the street but Harry and himself. The Leaky Cauldron. The only way into Diagon Alley. Snape was excited to take Harry too the book store, but afraid to take him into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, I need to do a charm on you, to hide your real appearance. I will explain everything later. Is that alright?" Severus asked Harry as he thought about what would happen if he took Harry into the pub undisguised.

"Sure, I trust you" Harry answered without a pause. Severus didn't know that those words would have that much of a powerful effect on him. He pushed it away, and took out his want after making sure no one was watching.

After making a few adjustments to Harry's face. Such as changing his hair to blond, and no more scar. They made their way through the Leaky Cauldron. Pausing only for one person who said hello to Severus. Severus tapped the third brick up and two over, soon enough Diagon Alley appeared before them both.

Harry's mouth popped open as he looked at all the stores around them. Looking as if he wanted to walk into every single one, and he probably did. Severus led him to the book store not too far down the Alley and took him inside. Harry's eyes lit up as he saw the shelves after shelves of books before him. He looked like a toddler in a toy store.

"All of these books are about magic?" Harry asked as he continued to look at all of the books.

"Of course, Harry. We are in Diagon Alley. Everything is magic," Severus answered him, it wasn't until then that Harry looked up at him and gave him a huge smile before going to the nearest book shelf. _Great, we'll be here all day._Severus thought to himself, but wouldn't want to leave even if the place was burning to the ground. He loved seeing Harry happy and right now, Harry was happy.


End file.
